My Text Mate
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: So, what happens one night when Sasuke receives a mysterious text message? Will love bloom? Or will friendship remain? "It was fate for us to meet.. Sakura." SasuxSaku, oneshot! AU, OOC.


**My Text Mate**

So, what happens one night when Sasuke receives a mysterious text message? Will love bloom? Or will friendship remain[SasuxSaku, oneshot! AU, OOC.

_Sasuke's POV_

I woke up as I heard the beeping of my phone. I glanced over to the digital clock that lay on the side-table. It read clearly 4:32 a.m. '_Who would be texting me this early in the morning?_' I thought. I read the message slowly.

'Hiya! Care to be my txt mate?' It said. I re-read it, and deleted it. Probably some desperate person, who has no one to talk to. In a matter of minutes, the beeping of my phone was heard. I gingerly took the phone and read the text.

'Anyone there? I'm just an angel who wants a friend, would you have the kind enough heart to be my friend?' It said. I shook my head in confusion. I was never a text maniac, but my parents forced me to have a hold of a phone. I looked at the text again. Was this some kind of joke? I didn't want to put up any more of the texting, so I decided to text back.

'Who are you? An angel who wants a friend.. hey?'

Soon enough, I found myself awake, waiting for another text back. Then, again, my phone beeped. It read. 'Yep! An angel who needs a friend. Do you want to be my friend?'

I read the message, with a slight confusion. What's my loss? I can give this person a try. I texted back. 'What's your name?' My phone beeped, once again with a message.

'My name is Haruno Sakura, what about you?' I read the name over, and over again. Sakura? Who would have a name like that? I thought of Sakura.. and.. Pink! That's what came to my head. Who would have pink hair? I texted back. 'Uchiha Sasuke' I put clearly. I sat awake for the rest of the night, texting with her.

'That sounds like a really nice name.' I smiled at the text. Wait.. Why _was_ I smiling? I shook my head. I started to press buttons on my phone, that became a message. 'Hm.. Tomatos would probably be my favorite food. Oh, and my favorite flowers.. would be.. I don't really have one.' In a matter of seconds, she replied.

'I don't have a favorite food, but I love pink roses. They're my most favorite thing in the world.' As I read the latest message she had sent, my alarm clock beeped. Shoot! It was 7 a.m. I had to get ready for school! I quickly texted back to her, and I told her that I would be able to text back after school. She had said the same thing.

Throughout all my classes, I couldn't get my mind of of her, my loud-mouthed best friend even asked me what was wrong with me. My sensei asked why I wasn't paying attention at all. This wasn't really like me, just zoning out every single minute. She made a move on me. I've been thinking about her, how she looked like. She explained to me that she had jade orbs, and pink hair. I didn't really think that she had pink hair, like come on. But hey, the truth is yet to be uncovered. She also said that she had an abnormally wide forehead, though I said I wouldn't mind. I replied to her with a joke saying, the bigger the forehead, the better you can kiss it. She told me she had giggled at that.

Soon enough, I found my self anticipating the last bell of school. As I filed out of the classroom, and out into the hallway, I grasped my cellphone in my hand. As I reached my home, I texted her.

'Hey, I'm back from school, Sakura.'

Within seconds, she had replied. I found myself smiling as it read the caller ID 'Sakura' I read her text message. 'I'm back too, Sasuke-kun.' I blinked. She had added a _kun_. That was a suffix for a close guy-friend! I felt my heart fill with fluff. I didn't know what was happening to me, but it was surely amazing.

By now, we had been texting everyday for more than 2 months. It was 3 days before christmas, and I had not received a message from her yet, today. The next day, I still had not received a message. I felt my heart melt. I don't know why, but I fould myself moping, and sobing. This has been one of the most dissapointing times in my life. Surely enough, the day before christmas I heard my cellphone beep. A shiver ran down my spine, as I jumped with joy. It was finally her!

'Don't make someone your everything, cause when they're gone, you have nothing.' It read. I replied with this. 'If someone was my everything, and I have lost them. I wouldn't lose everything. I would just be a nothing.' I read the message she had sent, over, and over again. I had not known what it meant. So I had no choice but to wait for more texts from her. Later that night, about 20 minutes before Christmas Day, I had received yet another text from her. 'Meet me at the Rock Cafe tomorrow at 10 a.m. I think it's time we should meet.' I jumped with joy, and felt my heart pump out of my chest. When we had counted down to Christmas, I jumped up and down in my spot, as my family looked at me funny. My mom just pasted a wide grin on her face.

The next morning, I dressed up casually. I arrived there at 9:55. Sure enough, I made my way inside and spotted a beautiful girl sitting in one of the booths at the back. I made my way to her, with a dozen pink roses in my hand. As I approached her, I studied her carefully. Her hair reached down to her mid-back, as it slightly waved. Her eyes were beautiful as delicate emeralds, and her smile was beyond heaven. I placed the flowers in front of her as she smiled at me gingerly. She said only above a whisper, 'These are beautiful, Sasuke-kun.' A shiver ran down my spine. She gave me this tingly feeling when I was with her. It felt wonderful. After she had said that, she took my large hand with her petite ones, and once again said above a whisper. 'Look, I can't stay for long. It's time for me to get back. But before I want to go home, I had to see you. I had to feel the touch of you.. I had to know if you truly cared for me.' I looked at her with caring eyes.

'I do, care for you, Sakura. I really do.' I told her quietly. She grinned slightly, and tightened her grip on my hand. As she let go of my hand, there, lay a piece of white paper. 'If you care, Sasuke. Please visit me tomorrow.' Before I could reply, she had left. The roses were also gone. I looked at the piece of paper, and there was an address. I was to visit her tomorrow.

As I approached the huge house she had, I rang the doorbell with my right hand, as the left hand was flowing with pink roses. A lady wearing black answered the door with a slight frown. She too, had pink hair. I guessed that this was Sakura's mother. She looked at me with jade orbs, just as her daughter had. Sakura had the image of her mother, beautiful, and graceful. I cleared my throat and said my name. 'I'm Uchiha Sasuke.' She looked at me widely, then smiled sadly. She whispered to me. 'Oh, Sasuke.. Sakura couldn't stop talking about you, you were all she thought about, talked about, dreamed about.' She smiled again, sadly. I asked her, 'Where is she?' She wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. I wondered if something had happened in the family. I dare not ask, but my heart was still beating fastly.

As we stopped in front of a large, white door, she held back a sob. She opened the door slowly, making creaking noises. Inside the room was a man, dressed in black, also. In the middle of the room, was.. A coffin! It was white, with millions, and millions of pink roses surrounding it. Without question, I understod clearly. I made my way to the coffin, and gazed into the pale, delicate figure that lay there. Beside her, I spotted a black little electronical device. Her mother had seen me looking at it and said, 'That's her cellphone. She knew that she was going to leave soon, but she wanted her cellphone to be by her side always. She told us that she would always be there to receive your text messages..' She didn't go on, but fought back tears. Her father was beside her mother, gently wrapping himself around her comfortly. I hung my head down, silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I asked, 'How.. Why?' Her mother looked at me and answered. 'It was fate.'

I thought of the word, fate. It was fate for us to meet, her number was just 2 numbers shifted from mine. Was it fate that she had texted me in the first place? I looked at her mother silently. 'She never had friends.. She was an outcast.' I looked at her with sad eyes. How could such a beautiful girl like that be an outcast? I would've guessed she hung out with all the top notch people. She shook her head again. 'She grew up with a heart disease.. I guess it just decided to take up on her now. No one wanted to be her friend, because they all thought she was scary. Just because she had many surgeries, and such.' She shook her head and placed a finger under her eye. She wiped a tear that was begging to fall.

I felt my tears, also threatening to fall. I let them roll down my cheeks freely. 'When had she passed away?' I asked solemnly. Her father sobbed, and spoke deeply. '3 days ago.' I was wide-eyed. I questioned her father, 'How? I had met her yesterday at the Cafe..' I was confused.

Her mother and father looked at me questioningly. I nodded, as I was saying the truth. Her mother hung her head down and spoke. 'She probably wanted to meet the love of her life.. Before.. She had gone.. Home. To where she belongs.' I also hung my head down. 'Home..' She had said that before she had left me at the cafe.. Before she went home.

As I lay in my bed that night, I looked at the clock. It was 4:32 a.m. It hurt to see that time. I clasped my phone in my hand and started punching letters. 'You taught me how to care, you taught me how to be kind; You showed me how to like someone; You showed me how to love; But there's one thing you didn't teach me & it hurts me more - You didn't teach me how to let go.' I had put simply. I wiped a tear that had fallen, and cuddled up into my bed, there, lay my phone beside me.

As I woke up to the next morning, gazing at my phone, knowing that she would not have replied. I couldn't stand not hearing that angelic voice, and receiving those affectionate and loving words of hers. After months and months of waiting, I had decided to stop waiting for her. I knew that I would meet up with her, someday. In god's hands. I gave her one last message, as I wrote it, I held back unseen tears.

'Let go of the hand of the person you love, but don't let go of God's hand. For if you hold onto his hand, he may be holding on to to the person you love in the other hand, to let you hold each other once again.'

I lay down my phone on my side-table. Every time I heard my phone beep, a shiver ran down my spine. I knew it wouldn't be her, but still.. I had hope, that someday, sometime, I will meet with my love, once again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Done! What do you think? R&R Please. This story was hard.. and sad to write.**


End file.
